


[Podfic] Rumpled

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: samyazaz's story read aloud: "Elena wasn't one to set store by gossip or rumors. She knew the things people said about Vivian — generally some variation of 'bitch' or 'slut', depending on who you asked — but Elena thought she was perfect.





	[Podfic] Rumpled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumpled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478300) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



Cover by bessyboo

| 

## Download and streaming

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Rumpled.mp3) | **Size:** 2.4 MB | **Duration:** 5 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
